People are surrounded by and exposed to the surfaces of objects every day. Accordingly, extensive research has been conducted with regards to what phenomena occur on the surfaces that people often come into contact with, and how to treat or prepare these surfaces to make life more comfortable. Superhydrophobicity is a physical property of a surface whereby the surface is extremely difficult to wet with water. For example, the leaves of plants, insect wings, or the wings of birds have a property which enables any external contaminants to be removed without requiring any specific removal process and prevents contamination in the first place. This is possible because the leaves of plants, insect wings, and the wings of birds are superhydrophobic (see W. Barthloot and C. Neinhuis, Planta, 1997, 202, pp. 1-8).
An object applied with a superhydrophobic surface can demonstrate properties such as being waterproof, dirt-proof, etc. Therefore, techniques for forming a superhydrophobic surface can be useful in various industrial fields. However, the methods for forming an artificial superhydrophobic surface have been technically inadequate up to now.